Dreams
by Gabi W. Malfoy
Summary: Gina, cansada de sofrer por Harry, resolve mostrar à todos a grande mulher que ela pode ser! Harry que sempre vira Gina, apenas, como uma amiga, se surpreende ao notar que aquela garotinha havia se tornado uma mulher. Ps: péssima em resumos
1. Sonho Interrompido

Cap I - Sonho Interrompido

**Oiee...bm essa fic eu toh fazendo com uma amiga minha, a Nanda...**

**Eh uma fic romantica mas q tbm tera açao, principalment pro final da fic...**

**Os shippers sao H/G, R/H, D/P.O, tera outros romances com Personagns Originais, citei apenas este pois tem o Draco...tbm tm otrus com personagns q vcs conhcem mas dai eh surpresa xD!**

**Tbm tm um site: expectopatronum. blogger. com.br**

**espero que gostem!**

Era um fim de tarde, Gina caminhava calmamente pelos terrenos de Hogwarts em direção ao Lago. Chegando lá, sentou-se a beira deste e pôs-se a observar o Sol que estava prestes à se por. Uma imagem veio em sua mente, como um flash. Era ele, seu amado, aquele que atormentava seus pensamentos desde pequena, desde a primeira vez que o vira.

Estava distraída, perdida em devaneios, quando algo tocou-lhe o ombro a fazendo-a ter um leve sobressalto. Ao virar-se para trás, deparou-se com aquelas íris verde que tanto amava, pode reparar que esta brilhava intensamente, um brilho misterioso, que transmitia algo que ela não conseguiu identificar.

Ele, Harry Potter, estava parado, naquele momento, à sua frente. Gina deu um sorriso fraco que foi correspondido por um outro lindo, revelando dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados, o que fez sua pernas bambearem, agradeceu a todos os santos por estar sentada, pois se não estivesse, sem duvida cairia.

Numa atitude inesperada, Harry colocou sua mão no rosto de Gina, acariciando-o, com isso percebeu a proximidade de ambos. Ele fechou os olhos e começou a se aproximar ainda mais dela, como se o fato de haver ditancia entre os dois fosse um absurdo. Seu coração estava tão acelerado que teve medo dele conseguir ouvir as batidas deste. Logo seus lábios estavam á milímetros de distancia quando ...

PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMM!

Gina acordou num sobressalto fazendo-a cair da cama. Sua vista, que estava embaçada foi se tornando nítida, permitindo-a de avistar duas cabeleiras ruivas rindo descontroladamente.

-FREEEEEEEEEEEED! JOOOOOOOOOORGE! – berrou levantando-se de um pulo da cama, parecendo uma felina atrás de sua presa, e pondo-se a correr atrás dos gemêos – SEUS CANALHAS FILHOS DUMA PU...

-Xingando sua própria mãe _Gininha _... Tsk Tsk Tsk... que coisa feia! – interrompeu Jorge, descendo as escadas, sabendo que ela odiava ser chamada daquela forma.

- ARRRRRRRHHH – Gina bufou de raiva.

O comentário do irmão fez com que ela acelerasse o passo, alcaçando-o, assim que haviam chegado na sala. Juntando toda a sua força na mão direita, preparou-se para dar um inesquecível soco em Jorge, mas foi impedida por dois braços fortes que a seguraram por trás, era Fred. Começou a se debater contra o irmão para se soltar, mas foi em vão.

-Calma _Gininha_, você tem que aprender a controlar os seus nervos - disse ele sarcástico.

Juntando toda sua força, agora na perna direita, Gina deu um chute para trás acertando uma certa região de Fred.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!- Ele gemeu de dor colocando a mão no lugar atingido.

Sra Weasley, que estava parada na porta da sala desdo momento em que Fred agarrara Gina pelas costas, limpou a garganta para se mostrar presente.

-O QUE EXATAMENTE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI!- perguntou a Sra Weasley, praticamente cuspindo as palavras.

-É Fred...Por que você não conta pra mamãe o que aconteceu? –falou Gina com ironia.

-Hmmm...é que...eeeeeé..hmm... – enrolou ele.

-Fale logo, vocês dois!- ordenou ríspida, mas ao dizer "dois", notou que um deles não estava presente – ONDE ESTÁ O JORGE!

Ao dizer isso começou a observar cada canto da sala para ver se o encontrava. Foi quando viu a toalha da mesa se mexer. Caminhou até lá, silenciosamente, e em um movimento rápido, retirou o tecido de cima do objeto, deixando visível uma cabeleira ruiva. Puxou a orelha dele, arrastando-o até o centro da sala, onde os outros se encontravam. Quando o largou, começou a bater o pé, demonstrando sua irritação. Então Jorge se levantou tornando visível para Molly um estranho objeto em suas mãos.

-O que é isso! – perguntou impaciente.

-Ahhh mae foi só uma brincadeira...

-O QUE É ISSO! – repetiu – Não me diga que é mais uma de suas invenções...- a sala ficou muda, mas logo a Sra Weasley quebrou o silêncio – Responda!- disse irritada

-Você que disse pra gente não ...- começou Fred, mas parou ao ver o olhar mortal da mãe. – Bem, hoje é o ultimo dia inteiro da Gininha aqui, antes de ir pra Hogwarts...

-...e como nós não vamos pra lá este ano... – completou Jorge

- Seria o segundo ano de vocês sem ir a escola, se não tivessem aprontado o que aprontaram no ano retrasado! – interrompeu a Sra Weasley

- ...resolvemos nos despedir dela...- continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

-...então resolvemos testar...-disse Jorge com um "que" de animação na voz

-...a nossa mais nova invenção...- completou o outro com o mesmo tom

-...Tira Sono! – disseram em uníssono.

- Quem estiver em volta não ouve nada, mas quem você quiser que acorde vai ouvir um barulho enorme! – explicaram orgulhosos

-Até o Rony acordaria com isso aqui – comentou Fred apontando para a invenção.

Molly puxou com força o ar para depois soltá-lo pela boca. Então disse mal morada:

-Francamente, vocês não tem mesmo jeito! Olha como se despedem de sua irmã! Gui, Carlinho e Percy nunca fariam uma coisa dessas!...

- MÃE! MESMO PERCY TENDO FEITO O QUE ELE FEZ...MESMO ELE ESTANDO CONTRA NÓS VOCÊ, AINDA O DEFENDE! – explodiu Fred, que não agüentava mais ser comparado ao irmão mais velhos, assim como Jorge.

_-Pelo menos ele tem futuro no Ministério!_ – retrucou, seus olhos faiscando.

Os dois bufaram e foram para o jardim para esfriarem a cabeça. Gina que durante a briga estava subindo, de mansinho, as escadas para seu quarto, não querendo ser vista, agora estava no final do primeiro lance delas. Molly virou-se em sua direção e disse:

-Gina querida, Rony foi com o seu pai buscar Hermione e Harry para ficarem aqui conosco, até amanha quando vocês forem pra Hogwarts, então acho melhor que vá se arrumar – falou, mudando completamente de temperamento, coisa que não surpreendeu Gina, que já estava acostumada com essa atitude da mãe.


	2. Visita Inesperada

Capítulo II

Gina chegou em seu quarto, e resolveu tomar um banho. Despiu-se, e ligou o chuveiro. Quando a água quente entrou em contato com sua pele, automaticamente ela relaxou.

"Tava precisando disso... depois de ter acordado de uma maneira taaão agradável", pensou sarcástica, "Ainda mais tendo um sonho com ele... - suspirou - droga! Gina Weasley você tem que parar de gostar desse garoto, ele é só um bom amigo, nada além disso...mas ele é tão lindo... ahrr q raiva!" pensou para logo em seguida dar um soco no azulejo. "Eu durmo pensando nele e ainda por cima meu dia começa com ele aqui, na minha casa!", pensou irritada.

"Ahhh...se o Fred e o Jorge não tivessem me acordado...Para, para, para!" repreendeu-se, entao encostou-se na parede, as suas costas, e deslisou até o chão.

-É...-suspirou-...um sonho...isso nunca vai passar de um simples e iludido sonho...- lamentou em um sussurro.

Depois de alguns segundos, que para Gina pareceram horas, ela levantou-se. Terminou o banho, desligou o chuveiro e enrolou a toalha no corpo, foi para o seu quarto, penteou os cabelos e vestiu uma roupa qualquer, pois, apesar de bonita, não se importava muito com sua aparência.

Ouviu o barulho do carro, que seu pai teimava em usar, então concluiu que eles já tinham chegado. Olhou pela janela e pode ver os quatro que sua mãe disse que logo chegariam mas, também viu uma morena acompanhada de duas loiras. Uma felicidade enorme invadiu seu peito, e sem perceber, estava correndo pelas escadas.

Quase alcançando o último degrau pode ver uma das loiras, seu cabelo era pouco ondulado, entrando na casa de costas, pois puxava uma mala que aparentava estar pesada. Quando virou-se, revelou olhos verdes bem claro, levemente puxados. Ela saiu correndo, deixando a mala no meio do caminho.

-Gina! – disse abraçando-a

-Na! – exclamou, retribuindo o abraço, ficaram um tempo assim, quando...

-Eiiiiiii

Alguém chamou atenção das duas, fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem com uma outra loira, de cabelos cacheados mas, quase ondulados, eram mais escuros que o da primeira, e possuia mechas naturais, seus olhos eram grandes e puxados cor de mel . Ela que antes, tentava tirar o malão da amiga do caminho, agora estava parada na porta, numa tentativa frustrada de parecer irritada.

-Gabi, você não engana ninguém, querida – falou Lanna

Ela fez uma careta, para logo depois pular a bagagem de Na, que ainda estava no caminho, e se juntar ao abraço. Logo ouviram um berro de felicidade, e antes que pudessem ver quem era, sentiram alguém, praticamente, pulando em cima delas, fazendo com que as quatro tombassem no chão.

-Esqueceram de mim! – perguntou a morena, que possuia cachos grossos e bem definidos. Tinha olhos em um formato muito bonito, mel esverdeado.

Um tempo depois, elas se separaram e foram tirar as malas que estavam no caminho. Quando o resto já havia entrado na casa, começaram uma conversa muito animada, então Gina comentou:

-A Ju eu imaginei que viesse por causa da Mione mas, vocês duas...-falou apontando para Lanna e Gabrielle.

-Ah... ta vendo! Estragou a surpresa! – resmungou Julia, mostrando a lingua para Hermione, fazendo todos rirem.

-Ninguém mandou ser minha prima...-brincou Mione

-De quem foi a idéia? – perguntou Gina animada

-Do _bailarina_... – respondeu Gabi, fazendo um aceno de cabeça em direção ao Harry, que revirou os olhos antes de receber um forte abraço da ruiva, no qual retribuiu.

-Obrigada – ela disse e ,como resposta, ele sorriu.

Quando eles estavam se separando, Harry se virou para Gabi e perguntou:

-Por que você teima em me chamar de _bailarina_?

-Pelo simples fato que eu não esqueci, e nunca vou esquecer, de que quando eu estava no 1º ano, numa partida de quadribol, você estava fugindo de um balaço e deu um _gracioso_ – fez um movimento delicado e, ao mesmo tempo, sarcástico com os braços - rodopio no ar...né Harryzinho? – ela falou brincando, onde fez com que o rapaz bufasse e as amigas rissem. Ele era seu amigo mas, adorava irritá-lo.

-Vamos lá pra fora? – perguntou Gina que, no momento, queria conversar apenas com as três.

Ao sair, puderam apreciar a vista de um enorme campo, com sua grama rasteira, bem verde, e árvores, de tamanho médio, distantes umas das outras. O céu estava limpo, sem nenhuma nuvem. Apesar, do Sol, fazia uma temperatura agradável, graças a fresca brisa. Caminharam um pouco até chegarem em uma árvore, um pouco maior que as outras, que tinha valor sentimental para Gina, que sempre que queria ficar sozinha, era pra perto dela que ela ia.

Lanna sentou-se, com as costas apoiada no tronco, a cabeça levemente inclinada para trás e com a perna encolhida. Gabi, que tinha um jeito meio moleca de ser, subiu no galho mais baixo e ficou deitada, de barriga para cima, observando o céu, através dos pequenos espaços que havia entre as folhas. Já Gina, sentou-se em uma pedra, que ficava bem próxima da árvore, colocou o cotovelo sobre a perna, para depois apoiar o queixo na mão, e então fazer movimentos circulares com o pé. Julia, que foi a última a chegar, lançou um olhar siguinificativo a Lanna, com um sorrisinho maroto, fazendo com que a amiga revirasse os olhos, esticando a perna, com isso, Ju deitou-se usando a perna de Na como travesseiro.

-Folgada...-resmungou, fazendo a amiga rir, de leve.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, quando Gi se levantou com uma cara indignada e foi se sentar ao lado da loira.

-O que houve? – perguntou Julia

-Eu ainda gosto do Harry – murmurou, mas foi o suficientemente alto para que as duas mais próximas ouvissem e fizessem uma cara de surpresa, a outra apenas percebeu que alguém havia falado algo.

-Que? – perguntou Gabi indiferente.

Então ela repetiu, um pouco mais alto. A amiga ao ouvir, arregalou os olhos, perdeu o equilibrio e acabou caindo do galho, parando a milimetros de distancia da ruiva com uma cara de "eu ouvi direito?", ela deu um sorriso fraco, pela atitude da amiga e também confirmando. As outras se não estivessem tão espantadas quanto a que caira, teriam dado uma gostosa gargalhada, mas permaneceram pensativas.

-Mas antes de começarem as férias você disse que tinha parado de gostar dele – protestou Lanna.

-Você mentiu pra gente! - exclamou Ju revoltada.

-Não, não, vocês não entenderam...

-Então explique – ordenou Gabrielle.

-Eu não enganei vocês, eu me enganei. Eu queria acreditar que eu não gostava dele. – explicou – Eu acho que foi por isso que eu comecei a namorar o Erick – Na ficou séria ao ouvir a última frase, fato que não passou despercebido pela morena, que saira de seu colo, e agora encontrava-se sentada.

-Então você não gosta dele? – Gabi questionou

-Não...

-Isso quer dizer que ... – começou Ju

-...que eu vou terminar com ele - completou Gina, que sabia onde ela queria chegar – Então, voltando ao assunto Harry... eu vou desistir dele...vou curtir a vida, cansei de sofrer!

-NÃO! – exclamaram juntas.

-Por que não? – perguntou Gi confusa – vocês já fizeram de tudo para que eu esquecesse ele, e agora não querem mais? – acrescentou.

-Por isso mesmo – disse Julia, mas ao ver o olhar desentendido da amiga continuou – já fizemos de tudo para você não gostar dele, mas nada adiantou. Isso quer dizer que, o que você sente por ele não é apenas uma paixonite, e sim amor, você ama ele Gi...Ele sempre vai tá ai, no seu coração.

-Virou filósofa é? – perguntou Lanna

-Não apenas realista... – respondeu

-Eiii...essa é a minha fala! – reclamou Gabrielle

-Aprendi com você, querida – brincou, todas riram, menos Gina

-Nooossa, agora é que eu tô realmente feliz – falou ironica – Vou viver o resto da minha vida lambendo o chão onde ele pisa.

-Não vai não! – afirmou Na, no qual as outras duas concordaram com a cabeça.

-Ah não? – perguntou sarcástica – Então qual seria a solução? – perguntou um pouco irritada.

-Você vai curtir a vida...-ao ver o olhar interrogativo e triste da ruiva continuou – mas não vai desisitir do Harry... – afirmou Ju

-Você vai conquistá-lo...fazer ele cair aos seus pés! – falou Lanna

-E nós vamos te ajudar...- antes que ela pudesse protestar, a morena avistou o "trio maravilha" se aproximando de onde estavam, então sussurrou – Assunto encerrado!

-Oie! –disseram todos.

-Eaí o que vocês vão fazer hoje? – perguntou Rony animado.

Gina encolheu os ombros, demonstrando que não sabia.

-Por que não jogamos quadribol? – propôs Harry, fazendo com que Mione o fuzilasse com o olhar.

-Vocês podem jogar quadribol mas nem tentem me convencer de fazer o mesmo! – argumentou ela

CRACK

Fred e Jorge aparataram ali mesmo, assustando à todos.

-Por que vocês teimam em aparatar dentro de casa! – perguntou Gi, que ainda estava um pouco irritada com os gemêos.

-Em primeiro lugar, não estamos em casa...

-Tudo bem, no jardim... Grande diferença!

-Porque é extremamente divertido ver a cara de susto de vocês – disse Jorge, apontando para as garotas.

-E também a de inveja do Rony – falou Fred, abafando o riso, fazendo com que as orelhas do irmão mais novo ficassem vermelhas e ele murmurasse algo incompreensível aos que estavam em volta.

-Bom voltando ao assunto...-disse Julia- quadribol acho melhor não, por causa da Mione.

-Porque a gente não "explora" a floresta? – perguntou Fred, que percebera do que os amigos estavam falando, com ansiedade na voz.

-Porque aqui não tem floresta...-respondeu a ruiva, comose fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – a única que tem fica muito longe – disse com simplicidade mas, ao ver o olhar que Jorge lhe lançou, acrescentou – Ah não, nananinão...Vocês não estão pensando em ir pra lá a pé, né? É muito longe e...

-Nós podemos ir de vassoura! – disseram os gemêos, interrompendo-a

-Mas a mamãe não deixaria... – argumentou, apesar de que, assim comos os outros, gostarou da idéia dos dois.

-Ela acabou de ir ao Beco Diagonal conferir se não está faltando nada...

-Papai está no Ministério...

Gina, sabendo onde eles queriam chegar, e vendo os olhares ansiosos das amigas, que iriam somente se ela fosse, acabou concordando, fazendo com que todos exclamassem vivas.

Os integrantes da família Weasley, que estavam presentes, foram até o armário de vassouras que ficava nos fundos da casa. Já o restante, foi até suas respectivas malas. Mas, todos imaginaram que não ia ter vassoura suficiente, e ao se reunirem, comprovaram suas hipóteses, haviam apenas cinco vassouras para nove pessoas.

-Tá, e agora o que a gente faz? – perguntou Mione, na esperança que mudassem de idéia

-Não sei. Eu não tenho vassoura porque, como meus pais são trouxas, eles não deixaram eu comprar uma. A que eu uso nos campeonatos de quadribol são da própria escola – disse Julia

-Bom, aqui em casa só temos duas vassouras – comentou Gina

-É melhor ir garoto com garota, pra equilibra o peso – propôs Lanna, no qual todos concordaram – Alguém pode ir comigo...

-Fred! Você vai com ela... Harry você leva a Gina – disse Gabi

-Ok

- Julia, você vai na vassoura do Jorge– continuou como se o moreno não houvesse a interrompido – E você – disse apontando para Hermione - vai com o Rony

Ordenou ela, que era um pouco autoritária mas, não fora por isso que quiz decidir os pares, ela...hmmm...podemos dizer que tinha segundas intenções. Ela queria unir os casais: Harry e Gina, que o amava; Julia e Jorge, que era o ex-namorado de sua amiga; Rony e Hermione, que tinha praticamente certeza que os dois se amavam mas, Mione orgulhosa demais para adimitir e o ruivo tapado demais para perceber, entender e aceitar o próprio sentimento pela morena; Fred e Lanna, sabia que ela tinha uma queda por ele.

-Eu não vou com o Rony! – protestou Hermione.

-Por que não? – perguntou Na

-Pelo simples fato deu não confiar nele! – respondeu indignada – e se ele resolver fazer uma manobra arriscada?

-Eu não vou fazer! – afirmou ele

-Vai começa...- sussurrou Lanna para Ju, que não entendeu já que não conhecia direito o trio.

-Ahh não...que isso!

-Não mesmo!

-Você se jogou, com um carro voador, no Salgueiro Lutador! E ainda quer que eu acredite que não vá acontece nada!

-Eu não bati com o carro! O motor deu erro! - corrijiu-a revoltado

- Tá, tá e tá! Mione você não vai com o Rony...e Rony você não bateu com o carro...satisfeitos? – perguntou Harry, que estava cansado das brigas diárias dos amigos

- Então, com quem que ela vai? – questionou Gina

-Com a Gabi. – afirmou fazendo com que a loira revirasse os olhos.

-Bom, já tá tudo resolvido – disse Gi

Ela sentou-se na Firebolt de seu amigo, que por sua vez, fez o mesmo, sentando-se atrás dela e, para segurar a vassoura, passou os braços em volta do corpo da ruiva, que estremeceu com toque, mas passou despercebido a Harry.

-Vamos? – perguntou Lanna, quando todos estavam prontos

Fizeram um aceno de cabeça, respondendo a pergunta da loira, para logo pegarem impulso.

"Ahhh...que sensação maravilhosa!", foi a primeira coisa que a ruiva pensou.

Gina se sentia leve. O vento, apesar de forte, batia com graciosidade contra o seu rosto. Harry a segurava com firmeza, permitindo-a de soltar as mãos da vassoura e abrir os braços, como se eles fossem asas, e naquele momento ela estivesse apenas aproveitando as correntes. Podia dizer com todas as letras que _a-m-a-v-a_ voar e o fato do homem que_ amava_ estar, ao mesmo tempo que segurava o cabo de sua vassoura, a abraçando lhe dava uma sensação de plenitude... como se nada no mundo, jamais, pudesse machucá-la.

Harry, não sabia o porque, mas estava adorando ter uma de suas melhores amigas entre seus braços. Percebeu que, apesar de seu corpo ser grande e forte, enquanto o da ruiva era pequeno e delicado, eles se encachavam perfeitamente. Se sentia completo, como se ali fosse o seu lugar, sentia algo no qual não conseguia explicar e muito menos entender.

Eles avistaram um rio, puderam reparar, que na margem oposta, o campo desaparecia e dava lugar à uma densa floresta. Deu uma rápida olhada para trás e percebeu que estavam muito à frente do restante.

Lanna e Fred eram os segundos, Rony vinha logo atrás da dupla, já Gabi e Mione estavam beeem atrás e a loira parecia bastante irritada, pois a morena não parava de reclamar e, era só a outra acelerar um pouco, que ela gritava e mandava Gabrielle ir mais devagar. Julia e Jorge eram os últimos. Estavam voando lentamente, apreciando os campos, quando ele disse:

-Se segura.

Antes que Ju podesse pergunta o porque, já que estavam andando devagar, o ruivo inclinou o corpo um pouco para frente, colando-o ao dela, para pegar velocidade, e em seguida deu um lupin no ar. Ela, primeiro, berrou de susto, mas logo seu berro virou de prazer. Ele ficou um tempo brincando de montanha-russa, e observando ela rir graciosamente.

Quando Jorge parou, a morena virou-se para trás sorrindo, fazendo com que se encarassem. O vento brincava com seus cabelos, lhe dando um ar angelical, e, naquele momento, o que os dois sentiram foram saudades. Queriam voltar no tempo, apenas para reviver tudo o que viveram. É... os dois podiam afirmar, que o que passaram juntos foi algo perfeito, algo mágico, inesquecível mas, agora não fazia mais sentido, pelo menos era o que pensavam. Eles acreditavam que se voltassem, que era o que eles queriam, iriam se arrepender mais tarde, pois eles apenas, como eu já disse, sentiam saudades, saudades de uma das melhores épocas de suas vidas. Mas uma dúvida que os dois tinham em comum...será que aquilo que sentiam era, realmente, apenas isso?

Eles estavam perdidos em lembranças. Era sorte deles que não havia nenhum obstáculo à frente, se não teriam batido. Julia desviou o olhar, com um sorriso tímido, pois temia fazer algo na qual não iria ter volta. E quando voltaram   
à realidade, já estavam chegando no rio.


	3. Fly Ayay

-Oie! –disseram todos.

-Eaí o que vocês vão fazer hoje? – perguntou Rony animado.

Gina encolheu os ombros, demonstrando que não sabia.

-Por que não jogamos quadribol? – propôs Harry, fazendo com que Mione bufasse e o fuzilasse com o olhar.

-Vocês podem jogar quadribol mas nem tentem me convencer de fazer o mesmo! – argumentou ela

CRACK

Fred e Jorge aparataram ali mesmo, assustando à todos.

-Por que vocês teimam em aparatar dentro de casa! – perguntou Gi, que ainda estava um pouco irritada com os gemêos.

-Em primeiro lugar, não estamos em casa...

-Que seja...no jardim... – falou grosseira - Grande diferença – completou num muxoxo

-Porque é extremamente divertido ver a cara de susto de vocês – disse Jorge, apontando para as garotas.

-E também a de inveja do Rony – falou Fred, abafando o riso, fazendo com que as orelhas do irmão mais novo ficassem vermelhas e ele murmurasse algo incompreensível aos que estavam em volta.

-Bom voltando ao assunto...-disse Julia- quadribol acho melhor não, por causa da Mione.

-Porque a gente não "explora" a floresta? – perguntou Fred, que percebera do que os amigos estavam falando, com ansiedade na voz.

-Porque aqui não tem floresta...-respondeu a ruiva, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – a única que tem fica muito longe – disse com simplicidade mas, ao ver o olhar que Jorge lhe lançou, acrescentou – Ah não, nananinão...Vocês não estão pensando em ir pra lá a pé, né? É muito longe e...

-Nós podemos ir de vassoura! – disseram os gemêos, interrompendo-a

-Mas a mamãe não deixaria... – argumentou, apesar de que, assim comos os outros, gostara da idéia dos dois.

-Ela acabou de ir ao Beco Diagonal conferir se não está faltando nada...

-E papai está no Ministério...

Gina, sabendo onde eles queriam chegar, e vendo os olhares ansiosos das amigas, que iriam somente se ela fosse, acabou concordando, fazendo com que todos exclamassem vivas.

Os integrantes da família Weasley, que estavam presentes, foram até o armário de vassouras que ficava nos fundos da casa. Já o restante, foi até suas respectivas malas. Mas, todos imaginaram que não ia ter vassoura suficiente, e ao se reunirem, comprovaram suas hipóteses, haviam apenas cinco vassouras, para nove pessoas.

-Tá, e agora o que a gente faz? – perguntou Mione, na esperança que mudassem de idéia

-Não sei. Eu não tenho vassoura porque, como meus pais são trouxas, eles não deixaram eu comprar uma. A que eu uso nos campeonatos de quadribol são da própria escola – disse Julia

-Bom, aqui em casa só temos duas vassouras – comentou Gina

-Eu acho melhor ir garoto com garota, pra equilibra o peso – propôs Lanna, no qual todos concordaram – Alguém pode ir comigo...

-Fred! Você vai com ela... Harry você leva a Gina – disse Gabi

-Ok

- Julia, você vai na vassoura do Jorge– continuou como se o moreno não houvesse a interrompido – E você – disse apontando para Hermione - vai com o Rony

Ordenou ela, que era um pouco autoritária mas, não fora por isso que quiz decidir os pares, ela...hmmm...podemos dizer que tinha segundas intenções. Ela queria unir os casais: Harry e Gina, que o amava; Julia e Jorge, que era o ex-namorado de sua amiga; Rony e Hermione, que tinha praticamente certeza que os dois se amavam mas, Mione orgulhosa demais para adimitir e o ruivo tapado demais para perceber, entender e aceitar o próprio sentimento pela morena; Fred e Lanna, sabia que ele tinha uma queda por ela.

-Eu não vou com o Rony! – protestou Hermione.

-Por que não? – perguntou Na

-Pelo simples fato deu não confiar nele! – respondeu indignada – e se ele resolver fazer uma manobra arriscada?

-Eu não vou fazer! – afirmou ele

-Vai começa...- sussurrou Lanna para Ju, que não entendeu já que não conhecia direito o trio.

-Ahh não...que isso!

-Não mesmo!

-Você se jogou, com um carro voador, em um Salgueiro Lutador! E ainda quer que eu acredite que não vá acontece nada!

-Eu não fiz isso, não bati com o carro, não! O motor que deu problema! - corrijiu-a revoltado

- Tá, tá e tá! Mione você não vai com o Rony...e Rony você não bateu com o carro...satisfeitos? – perguntou Harry, que estava cansado das brigas diárias dos amigos

- Mione não pode ir sozinha, então, com quem que ela vai? – questionou Gina

-Com a Gabi. – afirmou fazendo com que a loira revirasse os olhos.

-Bom, já tá tudo resolvido – disse Gi

Ela sentou-se na Firebolt de seu amigo, que por sua vez, fez o mesmo, sentando-se atrás dela e, para segurar a vassoura, passou os braços em volta do corpo da ruiva, que estremeceu com toque.

-Vamos? – perguntou Lanna, quando todos estavam prontos

Fizeram um aceno de cabeça, respondendo a pergunta da loira, para logo pegarem impulso.

"Ahhh...que sensação maravilhosa!", foi a primeira coisa que a ruiva pensou.

Gina se sentia leve. O vento, apesar de forte, batia com graciosidade contra o seu rosto. Harry a segurava com firmeza, permitindo-a de soltar as mãos da vassoura e abrir os braços, como se eles fossem asas, e naquele momento ela estivesse apenas aproveitando as correntes. Podia dizer com todas as letras que _a-m-a-v-a_ voar e o fato do homem que_ amava_ estar, ao mesmo tempo que segurava o cabo de sua vassoura, a abraçando lhe dava uma sensação de plenitude... como se nada no mundo, jamais, pudesse machucá-la.

Harry, não sabia o porque, mas estava adorando ter uma de suas melhores amigas entre seus braços. Percebeu que, apesar de seu corpo ser grande e forte, enquanto o da ruiva era pequeno e delicado, eles se encachavam perfeitamente. Se sentia completo, como se ali fosse o seu lugar, sentia algo no qual não conseguia explicar e muito menos entender.

Eles avistaram um rio, puderam reparar, que na margem oposta, o campo desaparecia e dava lugar à uma densa floresta. Deu uma rápida olhada para trás e percebeu que estavam muito à frente do restante.

Lanna e Fred eram os segundos, Rony vinha logo atrás da dupla, já Gabi e Mione estavam beeem atrás e a loira parecia bastante irritada, pois a morena não parava de reclamar e, era só a outra acelerar um pouco, que ela gritava e mandava Gabrielle ir mais devagar. Julia e Jorge eram os últimos. Estavam voando lentamente, apreciando os campos, quando ele disse:

-Se segura.

Antes que Ju pudesse perguntar o por que, já que estavam andando devagar, o ruivo inclinou o corpo um pouco para frente, colando-o ao dela, para pegar velocidade, e em seguida deu um lupin no ar. Ela, primeiro, berrou de susto, mas logo seu berro virou de prazer. Ele ficou um tempo brincando de "montanha-russa", e observando ela rir graciosamente.

Quando Jorge parou, a morena virou-se para trás sorrindo, fazendo com que se encarassem. O vento brincava com seus cabelos, lhe dando um ar angelical, e, naquele momento, o que os dois sentiram foram saudades. Queriam voltar no tempo, apenas para reviver tudo o que viveram. É... os dois podiam afirmar, que o que passaram juntos foi algo perfeito, algo mágico, inesquecível mas, agora não fazia mais sentido, pelo menos era o que pensavam. Eles acreditavam que se voltassem, que era o que eles queriam, iriam se arrepender mais tarde, pois eles apenas, como eu já disse, sentiam saudades, saudades de uma das melhores épocas de suas vidas. Mas uma dúvida que os dois tinham em comum...será que aquilo que sentiam era, realmente, apenas isso?

Eles estavam perdidos em lembranças, em devaneios, e era sorte deles que não havia nenhum obstáculo à frente, se não teriam batido. Julia desviou o olhar, com um sorriso tímido, pois temia fazer algo na qual não iria ter volta. E quando voltaram  
à realidade, já estavam chegando no rio.


End file.
